Recordando un error
by tomymalfoy
Summary: segunda parte de la historia La última decisión


Llamaron a la puerta y me fije en que si me buscaban a mi, Charlie vendría a preguntarme si me faltaba mucho, y no podría verme con las muñecas rajadas, era demasiado para mi padre.

… pero qué… - oí la voz amortiguada de mi padre.

La puerta del baño se abrió con violencia y ahí estaba Edward.

pero que has hecho… - me susurro asustado – Te pedí que te mantuvieras a salvo.

Edward…

Solo podía pensar en él, en que él estaba aquí, en mi baño, que había vuelto a por mí.

Bella… por qué lo has hecho – había sufrimiento y mucho dolor en su voz.

Papá apareció en el baño y se quedo temblando cuando me vio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y me encontré llena de tubos. ¡¡Puuaagg!! "Estoy en el hospital…"

A mi derecha escucho un movimiento y veo a Edward.

- Bella, ya has despertado – murmura – Lo siento, no debí dejarte. Debí quedarme

contigo todo este tiempo.

Me quedo callada sin llegar a entender del todo por qué me dice eso.

… no debí acercarme a ti en el instituto, yo… debí dejarte sola desde el principio…

Al fin entiendo

No… ¡NO! Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

Pero mira lo que has hecho, lo mal que lo has pasado todos estos meses.

Y si me hubiera atropellado un autobús, ¿también te hubieras puesto así?

Me miro callado, en su mirada había culpabilidad y mucho dolor.

Pero no por lo que acababa de decir. Seguía torturándose por mis muñecas rajadas.

Increíble. Si me he abierto las muñecas no era por ti – levantó la cabeza y me miró, supe que él sabía que le estaba mintiendo. - ¿Hubieras preferido que me tirara por un puente?

No… huera preferido que no hicieras nada de esto. Descansa, será mejor.

¡No quiero dormir! ¡Quiero discutir esto contigo!

Pero yo no estoy de ánimos para discutirlo – grito

Aparté la cara dolida, nunca me había gritado así. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero jamás pensé que cuando él volviera (con las muñecas rajadas o no) me trataría así, y sabía que me lo merecía, porque había hecho mucho daño a mucha gente. Charlie, Reneé, Jake, Billie, Edward,…

Empecé a llorar al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me sentí estúpida por creer que todo saldría bien, solo con cortarme las venas y olvidarme de todos, que todos se olvidarían de mi y que al día siguiente serían felices y seguirían su vida sin más.

Pero no es así, la gente no se olvida tan fácilmente. Yo mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Le mire dispuesta a pedirle perdón, aunque de poco servía ya, pero no estaba en la habitación.

* * *

Volví al instituto, pocas personas sabían lo que hice semanas atrás. Todos creían que había estado en la cama con un catarro horrible.

Hola Bella – Angela - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Hola. Si ya estoy mejor

Esto… creo que deberías saber algo… - la miro interrogante – Edward… esta aquí y su familia también

Oh. Bueno. Espero que todos estén bien – mi voz suena hueca como si fuera un zombi. Me obligo a sonreír pero solo me sale una mueca grotesca.

Angela piensa que sigo mal por él y me acompaña todo el rato.

Edward sigue en todas mis clases y se sienta a mi lado como si no pasara nada. En estos momentos preferiría decirle a Mike que se sentara a mi lado o cambiarle el sitio a su compañera, pero sería como declararle que soy una cobarde.

Al terminar las clases fui a la carretera a esperar a mi padre. Ya no se fiaba de mí.

Charlie no va a venir

Genial… gracias por decírmelo – me fui caminando pero solo pude dar un paso porque Edward me cogió de la mano – ¿Qué quieres Edward? Tengo que llegar a casa

Yo te llevo

Genial. Lo que me faltaba, que ahora me echara la bronca él, como si no tuviera bastante con aguantar la mirada de decepción de mi padre.

Edward tiro de mi mano pero no me moví.

Bella… - suplicó

No. Quiero que me cuentes de una vez que quieres y que me dejes ir a mi casa

No voy a dejarte ir a casa sola

No tengo más remedio. Es demasiado fuerte.

Llegamos a casa, el viaje ha sido muy silencioso.

No salgo del coche porque sé que quiere hablar conmigo.

Lo siento – me suelta de repente – siento haberte llevado a esto.

Tú no me obligaste a hacerlo. Lo hice yo… porque… pensé que… - cogí aire y lo dije – pensé que tu no volverías nunca, que te habías olvidado de mi y yo no podía olvidarte, y solo encontré esta salida – dije mirando mis muñecas vendadas. Me empezaron a picar los ojos.

Salí de su coche y fui directa la puerta de casa. Edward ya estaba allí esperándome y me abrazó.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – repitió como una retahíla.

Me derrumbé entre sus brazos y lloré soltando toda mi rabia y mi dolor.

* * *

Hace mucho de todo eso. El final resumido sería que Edward y yo volvimos, nos casamos y tuve a Rennesmee. Edward me convirtió y las marcas que recordaban mi error desaparecieron. Ahora soy feliz y eso es lo que importa.


End file.
